


it's a thing to see (when a boy comes home)

by potter_loves_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaker Teddy Lupin, Getting Together, He has a charity for kids that are orphans/abused/kicked out etc, Light Angst, M/M, Non-explicit mention of (very slight) past dubcon, Past Drunken Sex, Potions Apprentice James Sirius Potter, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Lily Luna Potter, Retired Auror Harry Potter, Scorp deals with the books and Albus runs the cafe part, Scorpius and Albus own a book cafe together, She's not signed anywhere yet though, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_loves_malfoy/pseuds/potter_loves_malfoy
Summary: If it was anyone but James—or any other family member—he would tell Harry about it in a heartbeat. But there’s just something off-putting about telling your godfather,‘It’s weird between us because I fucked your son five years ago, right before I fucked off to Japan for five years, and then ignored all of his owls. Oh, I also definitely would not mind fucking him again.’
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 301
Collections: JeddyFest_2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for an anonymous Jeddy Fest 2020 prompt "It's been five years since James and Teddy spent the night together and Teddy still can't stop thinking about it.  
> Extra info: Harry and Draco as matchmakers!"  
> I strayed a little from Harry and Draco matchmaking but they definitely do help!  
> This fic wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for my lovely Alpha Celila and amazing beta Ana. Seriously. I could not have done this without the both of you, I am eternally grateful.
> 
> Title from The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck, courtesy of Ana.
> 
> I will be posting a chapter per day!

Teddy knew that being back in England wouldn’t be easy. There is, after all, a reason he secluded himself to Mahoutokoro for the last five years. While working under Hikari Sato was the biggest reason for him being there, the not returning any of James’ owls had a whole other reason very separate from his apprenticeship in curse breaking.

Except, now he’s back and staring at his godfather’s smiling face, in the International Portkey Arrivals Office in London. 

“Welcome home, stranger,” Harry says, pulling him into a hug. “How was the portkey?”

“Nauseating, as usual,” Teddy responds. “I told you, you didn’t need to come meet me here.”

Harry waves Teddy off saying, “And I told you I’d meet you here. Do you need a second before we Apparate?” 

“I think I’ll be fine, thanks, though. Are we going to The Burrow or Grimmauld Place?” 

“I was thinking you’d want to stay at James’ flat so—”

“No!” Teddy cuts him off, then clears his throat and tries to continue in a calmer manner. “I mean, I’d rather stay with you and Draco, if that’s okay.”

Harry raises a brow at him but doesn’t push him for an explanation. “Of course it’s okay, Ted. Molly is expecting us at The Burrow for dinner, but we still have time for you to get settled and take a quick shower if you want to. Do you want me to Side-Along you?”

“That might be a good idea actually. I can’t guarantee that my memories of Grimmauld Place are clear enough to be able to Apparate there without splinching myself.”

Harry laughs lightly, and holds out his arm. Teddy gladly accepts the offer and together, they Disapparate. 

Being back in Grimmauld Place is weird, to say the very least. Teddy has so many memories here. As a little kid who might’ve been a bit too obsessed with Harry, as an awkward teen who thought he was too cool for his younger godbrothers and godsister, as a 20-something-year-old getting flustered when he accidentally walked in on the older of the aforementioned godbrothers wanking… 

To make matters worse, he’s been assigned James’ old room as his place of accommodation while he works on finding a new flat, and isn’t that just lovely? 

Teddy charms his suitcase open and his clothes start rearranging themselves in James’ mostly empty closet. He snatches a towel on its way to hang itself on the back of the door, and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. As the warm water washes over him, Teddy finds himself running through imaginary scenarios of seeing James again for the first time in five years. He wonders if James will ignore him, the way Teddy has been for the last five years. Or if instead, he’ll pick a fight with Teddy _ _and then__ never speak to him again. Or maybe he’ll act like nothing happened; like __that__ __night__ never happened. Like Teddy didn’t have the best sex of his life. Like when Teddy left for Minami Iwo Jima, he wasn’t replaying the somewhat hazy events of the night before. Like he still isn’t replaying that night, even now. Like James didn’t send him dozens of letters he left unanswered, like they’re still friends. __Family__.

Teddy sighs as he steps out of the shower. It looks like he has a long night ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Teddy, we’re Flooing over in five minutes!”

“Noted!” Teddy yells as he shifts his hair from turquoise to royal purple, to coral, to a neon orange, before shuddering at the sight and turning it back to his go-to turquoise. A half-empty bottle of cologne catches his eye on James’ dresser, and in a moment of weakness, Teddy inhales the scent and lets his thoughts wander. Flashes of sweat-soaked skin, one covered with freckles and the other with tattoos, flood his mind. The images invading his mind are accompanied by moans and whimpers that Teddy isn’t sure are completely real. He can’t be sure that the voice he remembers James having is the voice James has. Without thinking, he spritzes some of the cologne onto himself. He catches his reflection in the mirror to find his cheeks flushed and his hair a couple shades darker than he left it. He doesn’t try to fix it. 

He rushes down the stairs to find Draco and Harry waiting by the Floo. 

“Edward,” Draco says, extending his hand. “Welcome back.” 

Teddy raises a pierced brow. “Hey, Draco. You know I still go by Teddy, yeah? You’re the only one that calls me Edward,” he says, ignoring Draco’s extended hand and pulling him into a half hug instead. 

“Well, it is your name,” Draco mumbles. 

“Ready to go?” Harry asks, stepping towards the Floo.

“Yeah,” Teddy starts saying before remembering the bag of Japanese sweets—Wizarding and Muggle—he brought back for the family from Japan. “Oh, just a second, actually. _Accio Teddy Lupin’s messenger bag!_ ” 

His bag comes flying down the stairs, and Draco has to duck to dodge it, much to Harry’s amusement. 

“Now, I’m ready,” Teddy says with a grin.

“Good, can we go now?” Draco says running a hand through his hair with an unimpressed look on his face. 

“Yes, love,” Harry says, laughing.

Teddy watches as they step into the Floo, calling out “The Burrow”. Once Draco and Harry are both gone, Teddy takes a deep breath and steps into the green flames, before he can talk himself into running away. 

At the Burrow, Teddy is welcomed by a hoard of excited Weasleys. He looks around searching for the familiar mop of black hair among the sea of red, all the while saying hello to whichever Weasley is talking to him. Finally catching sight of a head of black hair, he suddenly finds himself trying to choose between running away and heading towards it. He looks back to the Floo, but he knows that’s not really an option. He can no longer avoid this. 

He takes a deep breath and walks in the direction of the black hair. 

He quickly realizes that it’s Albus and not James, and he doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed. 

“Oh, hey, Al,” Teddy says, before noticing Scorpius at Albus’ side. “Scorpius.”

“Hey there, Teddy, welcome back.” Scorpius smiles. 

“Yeah, hi,” Albus grumbles. Scorpius elbows him in the side. “Ow! What’d you do that for?” 

Scorpius doesn’t respond, at least not verbally, but seems to give Albus a look Albus knows the meaning of. “Sorry, Teddy, I’m just tired, I guess,” he says. 

Teddy notes that he doesn’t look all that sorry. 

“Um, okay. Uh, is James here?” 

“Oh, so now you— ow!” Albus exclaims, turning to Scorpius with a disbelieving look. Scorpius gives him a stern look that shuts him up. 

“What my boyfriend is trying to say, Teddy, is that James should be over soon. He should still be at his flat,” Scorpius tells him with a smile. 

“No, what I’m trying to say—no, Scorp, I don’t care. What I’m trying to say is, that you left and didn’t respond to any of his letters, and let him be heartbroken over you, and you don’t get to just come back and ask about him as if nothing happened, Ted,” Albus whisper-shouts. 

“Albus!” Scorpius scolds him. 

“What? He was gonna find out we know at some point!” 

Well, that explains it then. Teddy feels nauseous. He mumbles an apology with a sour taste in his mouth and excuses himself to the bathroom. He thinks he sees Scorpius give him a sad look before turning back to Albus, but he can’t be sure.

He hurt James. He hurt him so much that Albus noticed. And James had to tell them. They know. Does everyone know? How much do they know? Does Harry know? No, he can’t, or he wouldn’t have thought Teddy would want to stay at James’. Or maybe he does know, and that’s exactly why he assumed Teddy would be staying with James. But Teddy can’t because he hurt James. He hurt him so much that Albus noticed. And—

A Weasley starts talking to him, he thinks it’s Hugo, but he can’t be sure. His ears are ringing. He can’t make out what Maybe-Hugo’s saying. He plasters on what he hopes is a convincing smile and excuses himself, saying he has to use the loo. 

He rushes to the bathroom, goes in and quickly closes and locks the door behind him. He leans on the door, taking deep breaths and trying to focus on the way the rough wood of the door against his forehead contrasts with the cool, smooth metal of the doorknob, how soft the plush bathroom mat feels beneath his toes, the chatter of his family—which is thankfully just a murmur through the door— and the steady drip of the faucet that hasn’t been turned off all the way. 

When he can finally breathe a little better, he walks over to the sink, and is greeted by the mirror with a “well, you look like shit.” 

“Thanks,” he responds dryly.

“Just putting it as it is, dear.”

He ignores the mirror, turns the tap on and splashes his face with water. 

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

He opens his eyes and looks at his reflection. _The mirror was right,_ he thinks. He does look like shit.

His eyes are rimmed red; he doesn’t remember crying. 

His hair has turned a mousy brown. He’s surprised Probably-Hugo didn’t comment on it. Or maybe he did. He doesn’t remember. 

He quickly gets rid of the redness surrounding his eyes and turns his hair back to turquoise, which causes the mirror to comment on that being a nifty trick. 

He lets out a humourless laugh and reluctantly makes to leave. 

He opens the door to find James Sirius Potter leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed, staring at him. 

“H-hi,” Teddy stutters. He feels like a deer caught in headlights. He’s quite sure he looks like one too. 

“Hello, Tedward,” James greets him. “It’s good to have you back. How was Japan?”

Teddy stares at James blankly. “Uh, it’s a lovely place actually, and it’s sakura season right now, so it’s even more beautiful than usual. And the wizarding community there is, while smaller than the one in Britain, very welcoming, and they have fascinating customs too. They’re more secluded from the Muggles—they call them Hi Mahou which translates to non-magical and— I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” 

He can feel himself flush, and he should try and combat it, but then James throws his head back and laughs. Teddy can’t help but stare at this grown-up version of James, who looks so confident and carefree with the way he’s laughing. The way his arms are crossed really accentuates his biceps and if James was attractive at nineteen—he was—he’s absolutely stunning now. 

Teddy should not be thinking any of this.

“I’ve missed your rambling, Teds,” James says with a smile before his face turns serious. “I’ve missed you.”

Teddy feels the heat rising from his cheeks all the way up to the roots of his hair. He wills it to stay turquoise but isn’t sure if it actually works. 

“Jamie, I’m sorry I—” Teddy starts saying before he gets interrupted by James.

“It’s okay. I’m over it.” James shrugs. 

Does he mean he’s over being hurt, over Teddy ignoring him for five years, or over Teddy in general? Teddy finds himself hoping it’s only the former and that James isn’t entirely over him. If James is over him, a repeat of the night they shared is not likely to happen, and Teddy wants it to. 

And he definitely cannot think _that_. 

“We should go, they’re probably waiting on us for dinner,” James says, pushing himself off the wall, which gets him a bit too close to Teddy. James sniffs, furrowing his brows. “You smell like me.”

Teddy feels his cheeks heat up for the umpteenth time since seeing James again. “Yeah, it seems I forgot to pack my cologne,” Teddy says, a lie. He normally doesn’t wear cologne, and he’s pretty sure James knows that. “So I saw your cologne on your dresser and used it. Harry and Draco put me in your old room until I get a place, if that’s okay.”

“You hate wearing cologne.”

“Uh, it grew on me?” Teddy says. He doesn’t like that it comes out more like a question than a statement. 

James hums. “A lot can change in five years, I guess. Keep the cologne if you want. I haven’t worn it in years.”

Teddy opens his mouth to respond but gets interrupted by a nervous-looking Scorpius. “Hey, I’m really sorry to interrupt, but everyone’s already at the table.” He eyes them warily. “You two okay?” 

James walks up to Scorpius and throws an arm around his shoulders. “Of course, why wouldn’t we be?” He starts walking to the dining room with Scorpius in tow. Then looks over his shoulder at Teddy. “You coming?”


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner is going well, Teddy thinks. It’s loud, as it’s always been with the Weasley-Potter clan—and two Malfoys, though they don’t add much to the noise. Really, the only problem is that James is sitting right across from him, and Teddy has to try very hard to keep his focus on what people are saying, when all he wants to do is stare at James instead. It’s bad. Very bad. It was bad when he was twenty-three, James was eighteen, and Teddy finally acknowledged his attraction towards his godbrother. But now, James looks like he could be an underwear model, and Teddy has real memories to base his fantasies on, and that makes everything so much worse. Even though he was drunk that night and it’s been five whole years, the memory is vivid in his mind. He knows how James’ body feels against his. He knows how his chocolate brown eyes turn pitch black with arousal. He knows how those lips that are currently wrapped around a bottle of beer felt wrapped around his— 

“Earth to Teddy Lupin! You haven’t said anything about it! Or reacted at all really.” 

He tears his eyes away from James and looks around with confusion. “Huh? What’s going on?”

“My dad and Draco just announced their engagement,” James says. “You must’ve been thinking really _hard_ about something to miss that.” He smirks, raising the bottle to his lips once again, and keeping his eyes locked with Teddy’s. 

Teddy is going to die. James Sirius Potter and his sinful lips will be the death of him. He takes a moment to compose himself and tries to blink away the thoughts of James and his lips. “Sorry, I think I’m just really tired,” James snorts into his beer bottle. “Congratulations, Harry, Draco. I’m really happy for you two. Have you picked a date yet?”

“No, but it’s going to be next spring. Draco wants a spring wedding,” Harry says. 

That prompts Draco to go on about his many plans for the wedding and while Teddy tries to pay attention, his mind is still on James. He can’t help but periodically look over at James, who is much better at paying attention to the conversation than Teddy or is, at the very least, doing a better job pretending to be interested. 

The rest of dinner goes by uneventfully, other than that time James catches Teddy staring and raises an eyebrow at him. Teddy tries to pretend that he wasn’t just staring at James, and James smirks like the cocky bastard he is. Totally uneventful. Teddy _definitely_ isn’t dying every time James looks at him or smirks or anything. He’s perfectly fine. 

Molly charms their empty plates to go and wash themselves in the kitchen and sends the leftover food to the cabinet with the permanent cooling charm. With that, everyone moves to the sitting room for tea. 

“I have Japanese sweets!” Teddy says, reaching into his bag and pulling out various bags and boxes of Japanese confectionery such as exploding and regular mochi, matcha flavoured Kit Kats, and jade sugar wands. 

While everyone is distracted by the excessive amount of sweets he brought from Japan, Teddy leans in closer to Harry and Draco. “Do you think you could get all the Potters back to Grimmauld Place after this? Well, all the Potters plus the Malfoys. I have gifts for you guys, and I don’t want to be rude, but I didn’t have the time or, frankly, the money to get gifts for all the Weasleys,” Teddy whispers, looking around to check that he hasn’t been heard by anyone other than Harry or Draco. “I also didn’t want to risk leaving anyone out in case someone slipped my mind,”

Draco nods grimly. “The first Christmas where I’d been invited to the Burrow was an absolute nightmare. I don’t know if you remember, Edward, you were quite a bit younger. What was it, sixteen years ago?” He says, turning to Harry for confirmation. “I forgot about Percy.”

“To be fair,” Harry says. “I think everyone was rather amused at how Percy was trying to act as if he didn’t care. And you did get him something later.”

“You know it’s not the same,” Draco mumbles. “Edward, I think the sweets were a terrific idea so that no one feels left out. I will tell Scorpius that I require his help with something and we all know Albus will follow.”

“I’ll talk to Lily and James,” Harry says.

“Thanks, guys,” Teddy says.

Once everyone’s had their fair share of sweets and tea, and then some more, people start heading to the Floo or to the porch to head home. If Molly and Arthur notice every member of the Potter family (plus Scorpius and Teddy) heading to Grimmauld Place, they don’t comment on it. 

“So why are we here?” Albus asks. “I know you said you need Scorpius’ help, Draco, but there’s something else, isn’t there?” 

“Just because you’ve all moved out doesn’t mean that you need a reason to come see your dad,” Harry says, feigning hurt.

“We were literally together for over four hours, Dad,” Albus retorts.

“I brought gifts,” Teddy announces. “Except I only got them for you guys, well, and Ginny, but she’s away with the Harpies. I didn’t want to give you stuff at the Burrow when I didn’t get something for everyone.” 

They all sit down in the study, some of them on the sofa—Harry and Draco—some on the loveseat—Albus and Scorpius—and the rest on the floor.

Teddy reaches into his messenger bag and takes out the first thing he comes across. It’s the cookbook he got Harry. He hands it to Harry saying it’s the most authentic book on Japanese cuisine one could find, according to Sato-sensei’s wife who is a great cook. “If I knew we were going to be having a wedding, I would’ve picked up a wedding present for you two from there as well. They have some exquisite traditional wedding clothing and accessories. For now, though, the book will have to do, I guess. Oh, there’s also a permanent translation charm on it that lets the reader choose the language so reading it should be no problem” Teddy says.

He hands out the rest of the gifts, a potions scroll detailing Japanese healing potions used in Eastern medicine for Draco, a matcha set for Albus, a _shikin*_ snitch for Lily, and a compilation of Muggle and Wizarding Japanese folk tales for Scorpius. He turns to James, pulling out one of the last gifts he has in his bag, which is a sugilite cauldron. 

“This could be useful to both you and Draco, I guess, but Japanese potioneers commonly use sugilite cauldrons when brewing healing draughts, because they believe that the healing properties of the stone strengthen a potions potency. I know you are specializing in health potions for your research for your mastery and I thought you might like it. And the purple is pretty too.”

It’s silent for a while after that, and Teddy starts wondering whether he dropped the ball there and James is no longer apprenticing under Draco, like Harry mentioned in a letter a year ago. 

“Thank you,” James says, finally, his face unreadable. “I love it.”

“Really, Teddy, thank you for all your thoughtful gifts,” Harry says. “These can’t have been cheap.”

Teddy blushes. “I, uh, didn’t really go out much, so I had a lot of money to spare.”

He notices James looking at him with an intense stare that kind of makes him want to look away, but he can’t get himself to. 

“Well,” Albus says, giving both of them a pointed stare. “Now that Teddy’s given out all our gifts, we can all go home.”

Teddy debates giving James the other gift he has for him now, but it feels too personal, and Albus, Lily, and Scorpius are already getting up to leave. Maybe he could ask James to hang back for a second after they’ve left. But when he looks back at the spot James was previously sitting at, he finds it empty.

“Goodnight, Dad, Draco,” James says from in front of the Floo, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. “Tedward,” he adds, turning to look at Teddy for a second before he disappears into the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shikin: an alloy of copper and gold used in Japanese metalwork where there is 7-13% gold, giving it a purplish sheen.


	4. Chapter 4

_~~Jamie,~~ _

~~_James,_ ~~

~~_I have another gift for you. I thought it would be better to give it to you when we were alone and not in front of your entire family, but you left with such haste that I couldn’t find a good time. So I am attaching your gift to my owl with a shrinking charm, so you’ll have to undo the charm once it gets to you. This was a Japan-exclusive, and I did have to wait in line when it came out, so I hope you’re still as into it as I remember._ ~~

~~_Love,_ ~~

~~_—Teddy_ ~~

~~_Jamie,_ ~~

~~_I got you this book._ ~~

~~_James,_ ~~ ~~~~

_Jamie,_

_I brought something else for you from Japan, but I thought it better not to give it to you in front of everyone because it felt a tad bit too personal, as I was the only one who knew of your love for this. And I thought it would be a pain to explain what anime is to Draco. But this was supposed to be your main present. The cauldron was more of an afterthought._

_Anyway, this came out about a month back and is a Japan-exclusive, if I’m correct. I hope you still like it as much as I remember._

_—Teddy_

_PS: There’s a shrinking charm on it so you’ll have to undo that._

_Teddy,_

_I can’t believe you remembered._

_Also, are you kidding me? You got Sayo Yamamoto and Mitsurou Kubo to sign this?_

_Thank you, so much, holy shit._

_—James_

_PS: Thanks for not giving this to me in front of Albus, he would never let me live down liking anime. It would have been amusing seeing you trying to explain what it is to Draco though._

_Jamie,_

_Of course, I remember. You wouldn’t shut up about it until I agreed to watch it with you and that was what? Your fifth rewatch?_

_They had a signing at a nearby bookstore._

_—Teddy_

_Ted,_

_Shut up._

_—James_

_PS: It was my third._

_Jamie,_

_Oi, I waited three hours in line to get you that book, I can make fun of your obsession. I don’t, for a second, believe that it wasn’t at least the fifth time you saw the first episode._

_—Teddy_

_Teddy,_

_You’re an arse, but I guess you’re not wrong. It might’ve been the fifth time I watched the first episode._

_—James_

_PS: Three hours? Holy shit, mate. Again, thanks._

_James,_

_I thought you liked arses. Isn’t Viktor’s bare arse the reason you watched the first episode that many times._

_—Teddy_

_Teddy,_

_We both know you enjoyed Viktor’s arse as much as I did. The onsen scene in the first episode is the only reason you even agreed to continue watching it._

_—James_

_Jamie,_

_I was actually more interested in seeing what made your face light up that much when you talked about it, but I guess that was the bare arse of an animated Russian ice skater._

_—Teddy_

_Teddy,_

_I think you forget how much you liked it. Maybe we should have another rewatch. We can do a marathon. And that way you can see my new flat too._

_—James_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the offending chapter that needed the “mention of past minor dubcon” warning. 
> 
> If you would like to skip the section please stop reading after “But of course, he had to go and fuck it all up” and resume at “A knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts.”
> 
> More info at end notes.

Teddy stares at James’ most recent letter. The owl that delivered it is obviously waiting for a response because he’s perched on James’ old desk, looking antsy. Teddy wants to write back and say, “Yes, that sounds like a great idea. I’d love to come binge-watch an entire season of a gay ice skating anime,” but it’s too hard to say.

He gives the owl a treat. “Sorry, boy, you’re not getting my response yet,” he says, and flicks his wand at the window, making it swing open. The owl hoots before leaving promptly.

Five years ago, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. Five years ago, James wouldn’t have had to offer. He’d have just said, “Oi, I want to watch Yuri on Ice again, come over, let’s have a marathon.” He misses how easy it used to be with James. But of course, he had to go and fuck it all up.

He knows that that night isn’t his fault. Not completely. They were _both_ drunk, so yes, the whole consent thing is a bit unclear, but he wasn’t taking advantage of James, and James wasn’t taking advantage of him, either. They’d both wanted it. And James had _wanted_ it. Really, Teddy would have had to have been a saint to say no to James, eager and willing.

Or at the very least, sober.

A knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts. “Ted?”

“Come in,” he says, putting the small piece of paper in his pocket.

“Hey,” Harry says, walking in slowly. He closes the door behind him. “So, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Teddy frowns. “Sounds serious.”

“It can be, but I don’t think it’s anything too bad,” Harry says, sitting on Teddy’s—James’—bed. “Did something happen between you and James?”

 _Fuck_. “No?”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Are you telling me or asking me?”

When Teddy doesn’t respond, Harry continues. “Look, you don’t have to tell me what happened, but I’ve known you since you were a newborn and I know there’s something, and I’m just saying that you can tell me if you want to.”

He does want to. If it was anyone but James—or any other family member—he would tell Harry about it in a heartbeat. But there’s just something off-putting about telling your godfather, _‘It’s weird between us because I fucked your son five years ago, right before I fucked off to Japan for five years, and then ignored all of his owls. Oh, I also definitely would not mind fucking him again.’_

“You’re right,” Teddy says, resigning himself to the consequences of telling Harry. “Something did happen. I did something I shouldn’t have done and then ignored him for five years while I was in Japan. Which was not the best idea by far.”

“I did wonder,” Harry says. “He was devastated after you left. And he always got this pained look whenever I talked about you. He did eventually stop looking so sad, so I thought it was because he was just sad that you left.”

“I’m sorry,” Teddy says. “I was so stupid. I never should have treated him the way I did while I was in Japan. It was selfish of me, even though I thought I was doing the right thing at the time.’

“I’m not the one you should be saying sorry to,” Harry says. He looks more serious than Teddy’s ever seen him, but he doesn’t look mad, and that has to count for something.

“I did apologize to him,” Teddy says. “He kind of brushed it off saying it didn’t bother him anymore. I don’t really know if I believe him, but at least he’s not mad at me?”

“What did you do?”

Teddy sighs. “You’re going to hate me.”

“There’s very little that you could’ve done that would make me hate you, Ted. You’re family.”

“That’s exactly why you’re going to hate me,” he mumbles before taking a breath. “Fine, okay. Remember how we all went out the day before my portkey to Japan? Well, after everyone went back home, James and I stayed out for a little longer, yeah? And then James just stayed over at my flat.”

“Yes,” Harry says, his brows furrowed with confusion. “But that’s not an uncommon occurrence. He was at your flat more than he was here.”

“Yes, but I’m not done,” Teddy says, taking another deep breath before continuing. “We…kind of hooked up that night. And we were both drunk, and I think, me leaving the next day made it feel like there was less to lose.”

“You avoided him for five years because you had a drunken one-night stand?”

“Well, it’s not really right, is it? I mean, he’s my godbrother, I shouldn’t be feeling the way I am about him, let alone acting on it. Besides, I think both him and I would have wanted something more than a drunken one-night stand, if the circumstances were different, or at least I would have.”

“And you decided that the best course of action was to not respond to any of his owls for five whole years,” Harry says. He almost sounds amused, which Teddy thinks is very unexpected.

“Look, I already told you that I now think that was one of the dumbest things I could have done.”

“Okay, well, we agree on that part at least,” Harry says. “As for the other bit, did I ever tell you about how I first started noticing my feelings for Ginny?”

Teddy shakes his head, confused. He doesn’t really see why that’s relevant.

“She was dating Dean, and I considered Dean a friend up to that point. But seeing them together, I was so jealous of him that I wanted to kill him for putting his hands on Ginny. Of course, at the time, I mistook that jealousy for brotherly overprotectiveness. She was my best friend's younger sister. The Weasleys were my family. I loved Ron like a brother, so that meant I must also love Ginny like a sister, right?”

“You’re divorced,” Teddy points out. “You’re getting remarried. To a man.”

“That doesn’t make my feelings for her any less real. I did really love her for a while. We just ultimately grew apart, and we didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship by trying to ‘save’ our marriage. Anyway, not the point.”

“What is your point?”

“My point is, you love who you love. I love you like a son, but that doesn’t mean that your feelings for James _should_ be strictly platonic. Also, _godbrother_ isn’t really a thing.”

“How are you okay with all this?” Teddy asks, bewildered.

“I don’t like how you handled things, that’s for sure. But people make mistakes. I can see that you feel sorry, and it’s not my place to be mad with you or give you forgiveness. But I have no issues with your feelings for James.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Teddy says, as Harry stands up from the bed. “I think I needed that.”

“No problem, kiddo,” Harry says, ruffling Teddy’s hair affectionately. “Happy to help,” he adds with a smile before heading to the door.

“Oh, Harry, can I borrow your owl?”

Harry calls his owl Poseidon into the room and turns to Teddy again after Teddy’s thanked him. “Oh, and Teddy?” he says. “Hurt my son again, and I will hex your bollocks off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is one very non-explicit paragraph regarding the night 5 years ago. 
> 
> They were both around the same level of drunk. No one was incoherently drunk, they still had their wits about them. No one took advantage of the other.
> 
> But this paragraph is basically Teddy acknowledging that without the alcohol he wouldn’t have given up his inhibitions, and talking about the lines of consent being hazy due to the alcohol.


	6. Chapter 6

_~~Jamie,~~ _

~~_J man,_ ~~

~~_James,_ ~~

~~_JJ,_ ~~

~~_Jame,_ ~~

~~_J-dog,_ ~~

~~_James,_ ~~

_Jamie,_

_I think a Yuri on Ice marathon is a great idea. I’ll bring over beer and crisps. Does tomorrow work for you? I’m giving myself about a week of freedom before I have to go and find a job, so if tomorrow isn’t okay, I’m free the entire week._

_—Teddy_

_Teddy,_

_That letter sure took you long enough, huh? Tomorrow is okay. Does three in the afternoon sound good to you? The season will take about four hours so we could chat and catch up a little more over dinner after. James Sirius Potter’s flat should work for the Floo. Can you bring more of the sweets you brought from Japan if you still have any?_

_—James_

_~~Jamie,~~ _

~~_It’s a dat_ ~~ ~~~~

_Jamie,_

_Three in the afternoon sounds great. I’ll bring the sweets. I’m all out of the Kit Kats though._

_—Teddy_

_PS: Sorry about the delay in my response to your previous letter, something came up._

_Teddy,_

_It’s a date._

_—James_

* * *

Teddy steps out of James’ Floo, a plastic bag filled with crisps and beer and sweets in hand. He’s been thinking about James’ last letter since he got it, but Teddy had told himself—and Harry—that he wouldn’t be chickening out anymore. So what James meant by “it’s a date” really does not matter, he’s here now, and they’re going to watch an anime about gay ice skaters and have fun. Nothing more, nothing less. He’s going to do this right this time.

“Jamie?” he calls out. “I’m here, and I brought snacks!”

“Tedward!” James greets him joyfully, stepping through the door across from Teddy. With a start, Teddy notices he’s wearing the dressing gown Teddy sent for him more than four years ago over a pair of black joggers. “Welcome to my humble abode. Want a tour?” he asks.

Teddy raises an eyebrow and looks around the studio flat. “Sure,” he says, amused.

“Well, you know where the Floo is,” he says, pointing behind Teddy. “This is the kitchen.” James takes 3 steps toward the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the flat. “Here we have the living room.” He points to a beanbag chair in front of a telly with a coffee table in between. “Where I just stepped out of is the loo, and here,” he says gesturing to the bed and wardrobe. “Is my bedroom.”

“It is very lovely,” Teddy says, although he was only half paying attention because the loose knot on the aqua dressing gown, is really not doing much to hide that James is shirtless. Teddy could just reach over, tug on the knot and it would come undone, letting Teddy see James’ gorgeous chest once again.

“Oh,” James says, causing Teddy to look up from the knot across James’ waist. “Sorry, I should have changed.”

“No, that’s not it,” Teddy says. “I can’t believe you kept it. And you actually wear it.”

“I wear it a lot,” James responds. “It’s a little worn out, actually.”

Teddy can see the slightly frayed sleeves.

James brings his arm down and lets his eyes follow it. “I didn’t let Gran fix it.”

“Why?”

“It’s all I had that told me that even though you weren’t talking to me, you were still thinking of me,” James says softly, looking up at Teddy. His eyes are teary.

A sharp pain settles in Teddy’s stomach upon seeing James like that, knowing that he’s the reason James is teary-eyed.

“Jamie,” he says, reaching out for his hand. “I’m so so—”

“No, I told you it’s okay, I’m over it, you did what you had to do.”

“James, just let me say this, please. It’s important.”

“Okay.” James gives in. “Can we sit down for this then?”

Teddy looks around at possible places to sit and gulps. There’s James’s bed or a single bean bag chair. He can’t decide which one is worse. “On the bed?”

James’ cheeks turn red. “We could transfigure the bean bag chair into a sofa.”

“It’s fine,” Teddy says. “We can sit on your bed. I was just confirming.”

Once they are settled on the bed—James cross-legged with his back against the wall and Teddy seated gingerly at the edge—Teddy starts talking. “Can you wait until I’m done talking to comment?” Upon James’ nod, Teddy continues. “I’ve been an idiot.”

James opens his mouth to protest, but Teddy stops him. “You said you’d wait until I’m done.” He takes a deep breath. “I was an idiot. I thought what we did was wrong, that my feelings were wrong so I pushed you away and I hurt you. I suppose I just needed some space to think things through, to process what happened and what it would mean for us, but I ended up shutting you out. I just couldn’t look at a letter you sent and be reminded of you without ending up thinking about…well, us. And I was so sure about it being wrong that I just didn’t let myself think about you. I didn’t let myself read your letters. I kept them. I couldn’t throw them away, but I couldn’t read them either.

“Then, when I came back, you looked so carefree and confident. And when I tried to apologize, you said you were over it, and I couldn’t help but wonder if that meant you were over me too. And then I found myself hoping that you weren’t over me.” Teddy hears James gasp quietly at that and forces himself to ignore it and keep talking. “Then at dinner, you were teasing me, and I almost got hard surrounded by all our family, and I couldn’t ignore the effect you have on me anymore.

“Then Harry asked me if something happened between us and I tried to deny it, but he knew I was lying so—”

“You told my dad about us?” James interrupts him. “Sorry, um, continue.”

“I’m sorry about that too. He knew something was up anyway, so I just gave in. But he made me realize some things and then told me he’d hex my balls off if I hurt you again, so here we are.”

James chuckles. “You’d better listen to my dad then, Tedward,” James says with an over-exaggerated stern look on his face. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to that lovely pair of yours. It would be such a shame.”

They burst into laughter, and Teddy swats a hand in James’ general direction. “Oh, hush, you.”

“Never!” James yells amidst laughter. “What would ickle Teddy do without his precious little nuts?”

“Oi!” Teddy shrieks in between laughs, waving his arms at James again, the force of it causing him to fall onto his side on the bed. This, of course, elicits a renewed fit of laughter from them both. “Jamie, I- I can’t,” he cuts himself off with another round of laughter. “St-stop. I can’t,” he gasps. “Breathe!”

“Y-your hair! It’s red!” James shouts, pointing at Teddy. “A-Are you embarrassed of all the ball talk?”

“Jamie!” Teddy giggles. He’s lightheaded and feels kind of high. He doesn’t think he’s laughed like this since before he went to Japan.

“M-maybe, if you, if you-” James wheezes, now also on his back, clutching his midriff. “If you f-fuck up again, I can convince my dad to let you k-keep them.”

Although James is still laughing, the thought of fucking up with James again washes over Teddy and pulls him out of the joyful place he was in, mere seconds ago.

“And i-if not we’ll-” James rolls over to face Teddy and promptly stops laughing.

Teddy figures that whatever Teddy’s face looks like now must be the cause of James’ abrupt stop.

“We’ll figure it out,” he finishes in a whisper.

“Jamie, I won’t fuck up. I won’t hurt you,” Teddy says. “Not like last time.”

James hums, closing his eyes. Teddy lets himself watch him for a couple of dazed seconds until James blinks his eyes open. He’s so close that Teddy can count the freckles on James’ face, can see each and every shade of brown in his eyes.

They lie like that for a little bit, in comfortable silence before James breaks it. “What did my dad make you realize?”

Teddy rolls onto his back to face the ceiling. “That I’ve been a dumbass for not knowing that I didn’t regret what happened, but instead the way it happened. That I shouldn’t have waited so long. That I should have responded to your letters.” He takes a deep breath and rolls back on his side to lock eyes with James. “That loving you this way isn’t wrong.”

“Loving me?”

“Yes, Jamie. I love you. I’ve always loved you. My love just became more romantic in nature as we both grew up.” Teddy pauses, thinking that he doesn't actually know that James still feels _something_ for Teddy. He looks away and continues to speak. “Though, if you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine too. Keeping you in my life is the most important thing.”

“Hey, Teddy?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and just kiss me already.”

After the initial shock of hearing James say that, Teddy moves quickly. He looks in James’ eyes once more, searching for the slightest bit of hesitation. When he finds none, he finally, _finally,_ leans in and captures James’ lips with his. James immediately starts kissing Teddy back, with such passion and urgency that Teddy can’t help the moan that slips out against James’ open mouth.

James wraps his arms around Teddy’s neck. Teddy moves in closer until their bodies are pressed against each other. James’ hands travel down Teddy’s body to grip at the hem of Teddy’s shirt and start pulling it up. Teddy pulls away.

“Wait,” he says. “I want to do it right this time.”

“This _is_ right,” James says, making to kiss Teddy again.

Teddy forces himself to move his face away and resist James’ advances. “James, stop. I just want to make sure that we’re both on the same page so we don’t make the mistakes I made last time.”

“I love you. We’re both sober. You’re not leaving for Japan tomorrow. _This is right._ ”

“You love me,” Teddy says, suddenly giddy.

James leans in to kiss Teddy again and hums against Teddy’s lips. “Yes, and you love me.”

Teddy melts into the kiss until James’ hands start roaming again and he makes himself pull away. “I just think maybe we should wait. I don’t know, go on a date or something.”

James gives him an exasperated look. “Edward Remus Lupin, I waited five years for this, so if you’re saying we should wait because you think I don’t want this, want _you_ , right now, please don’t,” James says before the look on his face softens. “But if you actually want to stop, then we’ll stop, no questions asked, no hard feelings.”

“I don’t,” Teddy says. “I don’t want to stop.”

“Then don’t.” James pounces on Teddy, catching Teddy’s lips in a searing kiss.

Teddy gets knocked onto his back with James now situated on top of him. He eagerly pushes up into the kiss, until he has enough leverage to flip them over. He threads his fingers through James’ hair, pulling enough to separate their lips, and starts kissing down James’ neck. He sucks on the spot right above James’ collarbone, eliciting a breathy moan from James.

“Still sensitive there, I see,” he murmurs on James’ skin, before continuing his ministrations.

“Ah, shut up,” James whines. Though it doesn’t escape Teddy’s attention that James bares his neck so that Teddy has easier access.

Teddy wants to kiss every single freckle on James’ body, now that he can. And he plans to, someday. Neither of them is patient enough for that right now. There will be plenty of time after for Teddy to take James apart excruciatingly slowly.

For now, he hums against James’ warm skin, feeling the texture of it as he lets his hands untie the loose knot of James’ dressing gown.

James makes to shrug it off but Teddy stops him. “No, keep it on.”

“Kinky,” James says, but ends it on a moan when Teddy takes James’ left nipple between his teeth.

Teddy flicks James’ nipple with his tongue before moving down his toned chest. He pauses at the waistband of James’ joggers and looks up at James. “Is this okay?” he asks, tugging lightly at the band then letting it snap back in place.

“Yes, more than okay, _please_ , Teddy,” James whines, squirming under Teddy, trying to get some friction.

Teddy pulls James’ joggers down, revealing his hot pink boxers that are patterned with what seems to be a weird combination of yellow cauldrons, white hearts, and teal Pygmy Puffs. Teddy, who is aware of James’ hatred towards plain underwear, is still shocked by this particular pattern. He raises a brow at James but doesn’t comment.

Before Teddy lets himself get distracted by James’ cock, he notices something peeking above the waistband of James’ pants, right along his left hip bone. He furrows his brows and pulls at the waistband until he gets a clearer view.

“That’s new,” he mutters. It’s a magical tattoo of a globe, turning slowly. Teddy swipes at it, making it go faster. “Didn’t know you got a tattoo.”

“We can talk about my ink later. Teddy, please,” James says, pulling Teddy’s attention back to him.

“Okay, can we also talk about those boxers then? How even?”

“Gift from Al,” James says distractedly. “Can we stop talking about dumb shit now? I want you.”

“Fuck, Jamie,” Teddy says and bites the inked skin lightly before trailing kisses down to James’ crotch. He mouths around James’ cock, his breath turning the fabric of the underwear darker. “I’ve been dreaming of doing this again for the last five years.”

“Can you, ah, get on with it then?” James asks, managing to sound annoyed even with how breathy his voice is now.

Teddy hums. “Maybe if you asked nicely, I might be inclined to speed up.”

“Ah, fuck, Teddy,” James whimpers. “Please.”

Teddy looks up at James who is looking back at Teddy. “Please what, Jamie?” Teddy asks, pulling himself up on his elbows so he can look at James better. “Tell me what you want, love.”

“Anything, everything, _please._ ”

Teddy moves up the bed until his face is above James’. “I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me, Jamie,” he says before burying his face in the crook of James’ neck, brushing against the skin with his lips. “I’m waiting.”

“I want you to stop being a prat and suck me or fuck me or _something,_ already.”

“Now was that so hard?” Teddy asks with a wicked smile, rolling his hips against James’, which results in both of them moaning.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” James says as Teddy’s hands travel to James’ waistband once more.

“I can fix that,” Teddy says, grinning at James before zeroing in on James’ cock. “Once I’ve tasted you again.” He pulls James’ pants down, all the way this time, and involuntarily licks his lips at the sight of James’ cock, hard and leaking.

Teddy gives the tip a tentative lick, eliciting a moan from James. Pleased by the reaction, he closes his lips around James’ cock, and moves his mouth up and down, taking more with each move.

James is moaning with every shift of Teddy’s mouth and now Teddy knows that James being loud that night wasn’t because of the alcohol. He loves every little noise that comes out of James’ mouth.

“Teddy, if you don’t—” James cuts himself off with a moan. “Don’t—fuck—stop now, I’m gonna come.”

Teddy, in response, just hums around James’ cock and looks up at James as if to say, “So?”

“Wanna come with you in me,” James whines, throwing his head back as his cock hits the back of Teddy’s throat.

Teddy hums again, pulling off slowly until only the tip of James cock is in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head one more time, before finally doing as James said and letting go.

“Come back up here,” James says, breathless. “Wanna kiss you.”

Teddy smiles at James as he pulls himself up, taking in the beads of sweat on James’ forehead and the redness of his lips. Teddy leans down to kiss James, slowly, until James pushes up against him, wraps his legs around Teddy, and pulls Teddy’s lip between his teeth.

Teddy lets out a small sound of surprise because the pressure of James’ teeth on his lip feels so good.

“You said you would fix it,” James says against Teddy’s lips. “After you tasted me again. You have.”

“Fix what?” Teddy asks. He’s hard, unbelievably so, but doing anything would require him to stop or at least pause the kisses and he really, really doesn’t want to do that. I _could just keep grinding on James_ , he thinks, _James seems to like it well enough._ He tests his theory with a particularly hard thrust against James’ crotch and is pleased when James responds with a moan.

“Clothes,” James says. “Too many clothes.”

 _Oh_ , Teddy thinks, _fix that._ He pulls his shirt off and quickly starts working on his jeans, which are way too tight. He can’t believe that he didn’t notice the discomfort of being hard in these jeans before now.

Teddy struggles to push his jeans down, as James marvels at Teddy’s newly exposed chest. James runs his hand across a pierced nipple, with a slightly amazed look on his face. Teddy groans, his hands halting in their movement, as James twists the barbell gently.

“I didn’t get to touch these last time,” James says. “They were still healing,” he adds, before leaning up and catching Teddy’s right nipple in his mouth.

Teddy shuts his eyes, letting himself focus on the sensation of having James’s tongue flicking the cool metal going through his nipple. “I, I thought,” he gives a content hum. “You wanted me to get on with it, and now...you’re distracting. Stop, hmm, teasing.”

James hums before pulling off Teddy’s nipple. “I needed to give myself a break if I wanted to last longer than a minute,” he says. “And I’ve been thinking of doing that since you first got them, so,” he adds, giving Teddy’s nipple another flick of his tongue.

“Yeah?” Teddy breathes out.

“Yeah,” James confirms, looking down to where Teddy is once again trying to remove his jeans with one hand. “Want some help with that?” James asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer, just vanishes the offending jeans with a brush of his hand on the rough fabric.

Teddy squeals at the sudden loss and looks back at James. “I don’t know if I should be terrified that you cast a wandless, wordless _Evanesco_ so close to my dick or turned on because you pulled that off,” he says incredulously. “Fuck, Jamie.”

“That’s the idea,” James sings, tapping his fingers along the fabric of Teddy’s black boxer briefs, making them vanish as well.

“Oi! At least give me a warning before you vanish things off my body.”

“Don’t worry, Tedward, I know what I’m doing. I’m not going to vanish your prick.”

“Do this a lot then?” Teddy asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

James runs his hands down Teddy’s back, resting one hand on Teddy’s arse and reaching out to grip Teddy’s newly exposed cock with the other. “Hmm, mostly on myself,” he says, before grinning up at Teddy. “Jealous?”

“Maybe,” Teddy admits.

“Would it help if I said I couldn’t go through with anything past snogging a stranger, because I couldn’t stop thinking about you and it felt wrong?” James asks, starting to stroke Teddy’s cock.

Teddy realizes that James must have conjured lube wandlessly and wordlessly. And, _fuck, that’s hot_. “Maybe,” he says again. “Would you mind spelling lube on my hand too so I can join the fun?”

James hums and Teddy feels his fingers get coated with slippery lube that’s maybe a touch too thick for his preferences. He normally likes to use Muggle lube, or potions, rather than the conjured stuff, but he finds it hard to care about that when James is naked under him, pumping his cock.

Teddy reluctantly pushes James’ hand away and reaches down to run his fingers along James’ crack, making James’ breath hitch every time Teddy’s finger catches at the furled entrance. He gently nudges a finger in, all the while watching James come undone beneath him. He sets a slow tempo, thrusting in and out, curling his finger occasionally.

“More,” James whines. “Need more.”

Teddy obliges, adding another finger. James keeps mumbling unintelligibly as Teddy fucks James with his fingers. Teddy—for maybe the millionth time that day—thinks about how lucky he is to be given another chance, to get to see James like this, so beautiful and vulnerable, knowing that he’s allowed this because James feels safe with him, even after all he’s done.

When James’ moans grow louder and more pleading, Teddy adds a third finger and picks up his pace. Before long, James gets even louder and more impatient. “Teddy, I’m ready, please. Want you in me.”

Teddy pulls his fingers out, making James whimper at the loss. He feels a cold substance coat his cock and realizes that James must’ve, once again, wordlessly and wandlessly conjured lube.

“Merlin, Jamie,” he mutters, lining himself up against James’ hole.

Teddy pauses for a moment, letting himself revel in the sight before him. He’s been dreaming of this moment since their last time. It’s even better now when his mind isn’t hazy with alcohol and the fact that he’s leaving the country the next day. He loves the look in James’ eyes, eager and expectant, the way his face is flushed red and shiny with beads of sweat. Teddy thinks he could just sit and watch James for hours on end and never get bored. He kind of wants to do that now, put all his focus into what he’s seeing, take in every inch of James’ body.

Teddy doesn’t get to do that though, because he’s suddenly flipped around, with James now on top of him.

“You’re taking too long,” James says, taking Teddy inside him in one fluid motion and choking out a moan as he inches down Teddy’s length.

Teddy suppresses a groan when he feels James bottom out and moves his hands under the hem of the silk dressing gown to rest on James’ hips.

Teddy’s eyes move fast, trying to see as much of James as he can at once. Teddy takes in the image of James biting his lip, the way his brows are furrowed, eyes shut tight. James’ aqua robe is halfway off his shoulder, exposing the freckles on his skin.

Then, James lifts his hips until Teddy is almost slipping out, only to let himself drop down hard. He sets a steady rhythm, repeatedly going up and down Teddy’s cock until the room is filled with the sound of skin against skin accompanied by their moans, until the only word in Teddy’s mind is _James._

Teddy lets his hands travel from James’ hips to his chest. James’ eyes flutter open at the feeling and he gazes at Teddy with half-lidded eyes. Teddy doesn’t let his hands stop at James' chest. Instead, he links them together behind James’ neck before pulling him down for a kiss.

Their lips meet and it’s a mess of tongue and teeth, neither of them caring about anything beyond being as close to each other as possible. James’ movements get more and more sloppy with every moment that passes.

Teddy’s been inside James for less than five minutes and he’s already so close. He thinks he should be embarrassed but he’s been wanting this for the last five years and really, James looks just as gone as he is.

“I’m, ah, close,” James says, speeding up.

As hot as having James on top is, the position doesn’t allow them to be touching in as many places as Teddy wants and needs them to be. He wants to be able to hold James in his arms, to be so connected that it feels like they’re one. So, in a split second decision, Teddy pulls James off of him and flips them over, effectively trapping James between him and the bed.

Losing no time at all, Teddy enters James again, their bodies pressed flush against each other. There’s nothing careful about the way he’s moving now, his thrusts neither careful nor slow. All the inhibitions he had previously seemingly vanished within the last fifteen minutes or so . He thrusts hard and fast as he reaches out to take James’ cock in hand.

Within seconds, James is coming with a shout of Teddy’s name, thin ropes of cum shooting over their stomachs. Teddy keeps fucking James through his orgasm, now unbelievably close to his own.

“Come in me,” James says, his voice breathy and low.

And Teddy, as if on command, spills into James with one final thrust.

As the post-sex haze washes over Teddy, he rolls off of James and looks around for his jeans, finally locating them on the floor by the side of the bed.

He reaches over to his jeans, almost missing the quiet “oh,” muttered by James. He quickly grabs his wand and drops the jeans back onto the floor before casting a wordless _Tergeo_ over the both of them.

“Oh,” he hears again, this time carrying relief instead of disappointment.

“I thought…” James trails off.

James’ voice sounds uncharacteristically small and Teddy does his best not to go off into a string of apologies again. Instead, he crawls back onto James’ side and lies down facing him. He snakes an arm around James when James nestles closer into him.

“Not again,” Teddy says simply, before leaning in to capture James’ lips in a slow, passionate kiss, a way to seal his promise.

“So,” Teddy says after breaking the kiss. “I think I was promised a Yuri on Ice marathon?”

James drops his head back into the crook of Teddy’s shoulder. “Can we just take a nap? We can have the marathon tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Teddy confirms, and pulls James closer before spelling the covers over them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, Scorp,” Albus calls out, reaching for the jar of Floo powder they keep on the mantelpiece. “I’m headed over to James’.”

“Wait,” Scorpius says, walking into their living room. “You forgot your kiss.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Albus says, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“You love it,” Scorpius says with a grin and wraps his arms around Albus.

Albus hums and lets Scorpius pull him closer.

“That I do,” he says before closing the little distance between them and joining their lips.

Albus makes himself pull away after a moment.

“I should go,” he says and leaves one last goodbye peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I’ll see you at the cafe, love,” Scorpius says.

With that, Albus throws a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace and watches the flames turn green before stepping into the Floo.

* * *

“Good Morning, o’ brother mine,” Albus says, trying to rid his trousers of Floo powder. “How’d––”

Albus freezes when his brain starts registering the picture before him.

His brother and godbrother, in James’ bed, James still asleep and Teddy sleep rumpled. Both of them naked judging by the assortment of clothing strewn about.

“Morning, Al,” Teddy says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Albus, finally able to make himself move again, takes multiple steps backward, then bumps into the wall. He curses under his breath.

“Hey, Ted, uh, I’ll just owl James later. Enjoy my brothe––I mean your day, enjoy your day,” Albus stumbles through his words and turns on his heel before reaching for James’ Floo powder. “Uh, bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is done! That you again, to my alpha Celila and my beta Ana. Ana was literally there with me right to the end because this was betaed like 10 minutes ago because I finished writing it 15 minutes ago. whoops. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
